One Thousand Possible Interruptions
by Sophia Bee
Summary: Dan and Blair.  Smut.  They keep getting interrupted.  For some reason I can't stop writing the smut!fics.  Wonder why.


The first interruption happened almost immediately. Dan's fingers trembled at the buttons of her blouse and he had managed to push it down one of her shoulders, exposing her milky white skin and Blair was moaning and biting her lip when she glanced up and saw Lily staring at them.

Fuck, she gasped and pushed Dan away as she pulled her shirt back up and felt heat climb her cheeks. Dan stammered and Blair didn't really hear what he was saying, and Rufus said something about needing to stay there and Blair silently cursed their poor timing because she was left aching and wanting and not entirely satisfied.

I want you, Dan murmured in Blair's ear and Blair closed her eyes and wished things were different. She had made it home and slipped into her pajamas and now she was lying in bed cradling the phone and listing to the rumbling of his voice.

She wanted him too.

The second time Dorota let Dan in through the service entrance and the moment he stepped through Blair's bedroom door she threw herself at him, crushing her mouth to his in a bruising, desperate kiss. They stumbled around the room, clothes dropping to the floor, and finally she was able to to feel his skin on hers and it made her shiver in a way that wasn't about being cold, and Dan lifted her without stopping kissing her, his hands cupping her ass, and Blair wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt him freeze in mid kiss then pull away. Blair turned her head.

Serena was standing in the doorway of their shared bathroom, staring, her eyes going back and forth between the two of them.

Fuck.

It seemed to be her word of choice these days.

Serena didn't say anything, just turned and walked away. Blair threw her dressing gown on and followed Serena, leaving Dan scrambling to button his shirt.

Talking to Serena turned out to be useless, as did trying to have sex any time she was in the penthouse. She would inevitably be doing something noisy in the bathroom and Blair would freeze and whisper to Dan that maybe they shouldn't, and he would curse under his breath, and she would profusely apologize.

Blair really didn't want to hurt her friend. Sometimes people get hurt, Dan told her one afternoon as they were lounging on her bed and watching a movie. Blair shrugged and didn't answer, wanting to hold onto her hope that this time it might be different.

The fifth attempt was disrupted by tea and scones, and Dan could only smile as Blair dressed down the meek woman who had burst through the bedroom door only to have a shoe thrown in her direction and a nice view of Dan's naked ass. At least Dorota knew that when Lonely Boy came around these days she needed to keep herself scarce.

Really, Blair had moaned as the door shut, hating overachieving substitute housekeepers and Dan had pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently. He guessed it wasn't going to happen this time and Blair wondered if they would ever achieve actual sex at this point, although they were getting really good at attempting.

After that they moved all attempts to the loft, when it wasn't occupied by Rufus listening to some emo band and working on his music or Lily on the phone with her lawyer, and Blair started to wish the two of them had jobs. They were around all of the time.

Finally Rufus and Lily went away for a weekend and Blair and Dan had the entire place to themselves. Blair found a basket in the hall closet and packed her arsenal of seduction. Candles. Champagne and glasses. She'd already bought a new set of sheets for Dan's bed. She was ready.

So was Dan, because the moment she walked through the door he was kissing her, tongue tangling with hers, and all coherent thought fled Blair's head. She knew she liked kissing Dan, really liked kissing Dan, but when had she begun to ache with pleasure the moment he even touched her? If her entire body wasn't tingling with pleasure Blair might have been a little irritated at her predicament, but instead she kissed him back and tangled her fingers in his hair, then broke the kiss to whisper in his ear.

Fuck me. Now.

She nipped at his earlobe with her teeth and Dan breath hissed, and then she was in his arms and he was depositing her on his bed, and Blair remembered that she was going to light some candles, but then decided she didn't care as he unbuttoned his shirt and she decided to do the same, then his pants were off, and she lifted her hips and pulled off her skirt, and his boxers fell to the floor and she pushed her silk panties down, kicking them across the room, and then they were naked, looking at each other, Dan standing at the foot of the bed, Blair leaning back on her elbows, feeling sexy and languid, her eyes taking in his almost skinny, long body, the hair on his chest, his narrow hips, and how much he wanted her.

Beautiful. She wasn't sure if she had uttered the word or if it was Dan.

Then he was leaning over her, his weight pushing her into the bed, kissing her, burying his face in her neck, and her hands were gripping his waist, pulling him closer so she could feel his skin, hot, slightly damp against her, and she felt his tongue across her collarbone and his fingers brushed her nipple and Blair gasped.

Dan.

His mouth was back on hers, her name whispered against her lips, his hips pushing into her and she could feel him hard against her, and she knew it wouldn't be long before all logical thought slipped away, so she managed to gasp out one word.

Condom.

Dan went still. Fuck, he muttered.

Blair squeezed her eyes shut. No. Was he kidding?

Dan smiled in that self deprecating, sheepish, I-forgot-the-damn-condom kind of way and Blair flashed him a wry I'm-getting-way-too-used-to-masturbation smile back.

Really, Humphrey?

By the time they reach attempt number seven, it's all business. They rush around getting ready for sex, discussing what possible interruptions could happen this time, and although the kissing still blows her mind, there is something about this tete a tete that leaves Blair on edge. She finds her mind wandering as Dan's hand slips under her blouse, and she thinks that this isn't how it's supposed to be.

What, Dan asks her one day in the middle of attempt nine as she rolls away from him before he can even slide his hand up her thigh, burying her face in one of the pillows on his bed. Blair sighs heavily.

Maybe this isn't supposed to be happening, she says. All these interruptions. Maybe it's the universe telling us something. She can't look at them as she says the words. Dan is silent then he puts a hand on her shoulder and urges her to turn back over and look at him. He looks at her without saying anything and Blair feels herself start to blush. After a long moment he takes her hand in his and kisses her palm.

Do you know, he asks, how much I want you, how long I have waited for you? Blair blinks. She doesn't. So Dan tells her. He weaves a tale of longing, tells her how he has watched her, ached for her. His words are whispered as they lie together, their feet entangled, his fingers entwined with hers, and she likes the gravelly want in his voice. He traces the planes of her face with a finger as he talks, the slope of her eyebrow, the line of her jaw. He tells her how much it hurt to watch her with Louie, to find out she was carrying his baby, to watch how much pain she was in because she loved Chuck, how he had put himself aside again and again. Blair closed her eyes and let his words wash over her.

Dan stops talking for a moment and kisses her. It's a sweet kiss, a press on her lips, a promise.

His words are heartfelt and she feels like she's listening to him read her one of his stories, a tapestry of heartbreak and sacrifice. How it was worth it to be near her, all the pain, and how he would have never guessed that he would want Blair Waldorf.

She kisses him back and Blair notices that her cheeks are wet with tears. She whispers his name, then says it again and again between kisses, trying to tell him in her own way that she's sorry. About everything.

I'm here, Blair, Dan says, cradling her head in his hands, and he is, his gaze holding hers, refusing to turn away. She knows he means more than this moment. He means that he isn't walking away. He tells her that it's just been a bad four weeks, not some sort of sign, just circumstance, and what they have together, right here in this bed, is real. He stares into her eyes and Blair wants nothing more than to believe him.

This time Blair leans forward and kisses Dan, and the world explodes into fragments, and suddenly she's gripped with desperation, then they are grappling with each other, arms and legs pushing, pulling, Blair not being able to get close enough, wanting to absorb him, Dan mumbling incoherently between kisses and all the worry and anxiety slip away. They break apart and they undress, fingers fumbling at buttons and zippers until they are naked and pressed against each other, hands skimming across bare skin.

Dan's hand is sliding up her thigh and Blair is writhing, wanting him to inch higher, when she hears the voices, Rufus and Lily, talking loudly in the living room about something, clearly trying to give them a warning that they are back from some random shopping trip, to allow Dan and Blair to gracefully avoid a compromising situation, and Blair feels Dan freeze up. They lie there together, both breathing hard, hearts racing, skin sticking to each other, a sheen of sweat on Dan's forhead.

It's like her life is on repeat.

Damnit, he curses, rolling off her, and Blair feels cool air against her skin and immediately wants him back, wants to feel him against her, and that's when she lets go. Blair pulls him back on top of her, placing a kiss on his his shoulder, flicking her tongue out, tasting the salt sweat of his skin, and she tilts her head to look up at him.

Don't stop.

But...

There are a thousand possible interruptions, she tells him. She doesn't care, she needs him. Dan grins down at her, a twinkle in his eye.

You're, um, vocal.

Blair bites her lip. Let them hear, then, she whispers, because she needs this. She needs him. And she's done worrying about other people.

Okay, Dan says. Okay, Blair answers. Then she kisses him, deep and slow and sweet and he kisses her back.

When they finally have sex, Blair buries her head in Dan's shoulder as she sobs his name and Dan watches her as she comes, his eyes locked with hers, and Blair manages a smile before she arches back in pleasure and lets go. And when they're done, she grins because it's pretty damn awesome.

Was it worth all the interruptions, Dan asks as she lies there with her head on his shoulder, sleep pulling at the edges of her consciousness. Blair nods, not wanting to move. It was good, but next time, maybe not waiting four weeks. She feels Dan chuckle and he runs his hand down her hip, and suddenly sleep is the furthest from Blair's mind because it seems like next time is not that far away.

fin


End file.
